Fragmentos de un amor
by Angela-MG
Summary: Fuimos amigos, fuimos amantes, fuimos fragmentos de un amor que siempre quedó en el anonimato pues nuestros caminos estaban destinados a nunca juntarse...
1. Amigos

**Octubre 1996.**

Había terminado la clase de Herbología, y salí dejando a Harry y Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Prácticamente corrí fuera del invernadero para que Lavander no se me colgara al cuello. No me malentiendan al principio los besuqueos eran buenos pero ahora ella quiere que seamos novios...

¡Por Merlín! Ni bajo los efectos de la amortentia sería novio de esa loca, la verdad es que la única chica que me interesa en ese modo es Hermione pero ella no lo sabe... Sin darme cuenta llegué a los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, y me dejé caer en un montón de hojas con mi espalda apoyada en una gran roca que impedía que alguien que pasará por ahí me viera.

Era el escondite perfecto. Lancé un suspiro y admire como el sol iba escondiéndose poco a poco. El cielo se tiñó de un naranja suave muy bonito.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, los pasos de alguien me alertaron, pensando que era Lavander no me moví ni pronuncie palabra.

El silencio fue llenado por los sollozos de la persona que venía, me levanté con cuidado y rodee la roca. Una chica de cabello castaño, estaba sentada con su rostro entre sus piernas...

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunté cauteloso.

Levantó su rostro, sus ojos color verde oscuro brillaban por las lágrimas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y rápidamente intento limpiar el rastro del llanto...

— Mmm sí, estoy bien...— dijo tímidamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Ahí noté el escudo de Slytherin en su uniforme, sin embargo, jamás la había visto.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunté— se te nota muy triste...— comenté.

— Sí, igualmente gracias por preocuparte, muy amable de tu parte siendo yo una Slytherin— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— adiós Weasley— pasó por mí lado con la cabeza gacha.

— Oye, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?— ella se detuvo.

— Eres parte del trío de oro— se encoge de hombros— todos o la mayoría te conocen— se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?— pregunté.

— Astoria Greengrass— pronunció regalandome una bonita sonrisa.

Y yo sin darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa pero ella ya no la vió.

*** * * ***

¡Por Merlín! Precisamente hoy tenía que encontrarme con él, que vergüenza el que me haya visto en ese estado tan lamentable... La suerte no está de mi lado, primero la carta de mi padre donde me anuncia el contrato matrimonial que firmó con los Malfoy para yo ser la esposa de Draco.

Él vino a mí como un loco, muy enojado diciéndome que jamás se casaría conmigo, sin embargo, mis lágrimas no fueron por sus palabras o el hecho de que si este matrimonio se llevé a cabo será un infierno para ambos sino porque yo estoy enamorada de otro...

¿Cómo pasó? Ni yo lo sé, pues él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia. Y hoy que por lo menos he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él, las piernas me temblaron y el corazón saltó de alegría.

A pesar de ver que soy de Slytherin me trató muy amable y se le notaba la preocupación. Tal vez podemos ser amigos...

Al día siguiente, me levanté, me duche y bajé al Gran Comedor para desayunar. La primera hora la tenía libre así que podría desayunar tranquila.

Llegué a la mesa de Slytherin y salude a los que estaban ahí. Mi hermana Daphne aún no bajaba, seguramente aún duerme...

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se iba llenando de alumnos...

— Buenos días Tory— saludo Aryana mi única amiga.

— Buenos días Ary— le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

— No me esperaste para bajar juntas.

— Disculpa, tenía mucha hambre, ayer me salte la cena— asiente comprendiendo.

— ¿Y dónde te fuiste luego de que el energúmeno de Malfoy te dijera todos sus disparates?— preguntó en tono molesto.

— Fuí a los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, ahí donde está aquella gran roca— contesté mientras me servía un poco más de jugo de calabaza— luego del desayuno te cuento algo— le dije en tono bajo.

Ella me lanzó una mirada pícara y una sonrisa ladeada, asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

*** * * ***

Ayer por la noche conciliar el sueño me fue un poco difícil, en mi mente rondaba la imagen de Astoria Greengrass, no sé porqué razón cuando la ví tan triste y con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón se me estrujo y sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe sacándome todo el aire...

Se le veía tan vulnerable, tan delicada como una pequeña rosa que ha sido maltratada. Nunca antes me había percatado de ella, tal vez porque es de Slytherin o porque ella es muy tímida.

Lo sé, por su forma de hablarme, sin embargo, es muy guapa...

— Ron date prisa, sino llegaremos tarde a Pociones...— la voz de Hermy me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Hoy se veía muy hermosa, con su cabello castaño trenzado y su uniforme bien puesto, pero entallado a su cuerpo sin parecer vulgar, con un poco de brillo en sus labios, que hacía resaltar el tono rosado natural de los mismos...

Le ordené a mis pies a avanzar mientras mi mente se dividía entre la castaña de ojos verdes y la castaña de ojos marrones...

La jornada se me hizo larga y monótona. Con mi cara de pocos amigos Lavander no se me acercó para nada, lo cual agradecí.

La última hora la tenía libre así que aproveché para caminar un poco por el castillo, me sentía un poco cansado, todo el día la imagen de Astoria Greengrass no dejó de rondar mi mente y extrañamente la única que me hacía olvidarla un momento era Hermione.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron de nuevo a los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, a la misma roca de ayer, sólo que está vez la protagonista de mis pensamientos estaba ahí sentada leyendo un libro.

Su rostro reflejaba concentración en lo que leía, de vez en cuando su cabello era movido por el soplar del viento. Su piel blanca como de porcelana y sus largas pestañas hacían sombras sobre su rostro cuando las movía al parpadear...

— Hola...— saludé mientras caminaba hacia ella.

— Hola...— contestó entre sorprendida y tímida— ¿qué haces por aquí Weasley?

— Tengo libre la última hora y decidí caminar un poco— dije encogiendome de hombros— ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?— devolví la misma pregunta.

— Leyendo, también tengo la última hora libre— contestó también encogiéndose de hombros— si tú quieres puedes sentarte...— señaló un lugar en su manta junto a ella.

Sin saber que decir me senté junto a ella, el silencio que nos rodeó no fue tan incómodo, tomando en cuenta que nunca nos habíamos hablado o visto.

Ella volvió a sumergirse en su lectura, mientras yo admiraba el paisaje y de vez en cuando me quedaba como hipnotizado admirando a la chica de Slytherin...

Desde ese día, ese lugar se volvió su punto de encuentro, no fue algo planeado, simplemente algo los llamaba siempre a ese lugar que se convirtió en su escondite y el único testigo de una amistad que fue creciendo mediante pasaban los días...

Ahí Astoria le platicó a Ron el motivo de su llanto la primera vez que coincidieron en ese lugar, extrañamente el chico pelirrojo se enfado y sintió como los celos serpenteaban por todo su ser al imaginarse a la tímida chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño del brazo del hurón oxigenado...

Ron se preguntaba del por qué esa reacción, se supone que él estaba enamorado de Hermione, ¿o no?

Él trataba de convencerse que eso no era más que algo pasajero, su corazón pertenecía a Hermione Granger y por Astoria solamente sentía un cariño de amigos...

Pero para la Slytherin esa amistad era un sueño hecho realidad, conversar, conocer y pasar tiempo con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Ella sólo podría aspirar a ser su amiga y nada más, pues estaba conciente de que su destino era ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy, y pues su pelirrojo amigo nunca sabría de sus sentimientos hacía él...

Eso sería un secreto, que se llevaría a la tumba si fuera necesario... Aunque eso significará ser infeliz al lado de un hombre que no amaba.

*** * ***

**_25 de Diciembre de 1996._**

**_Baile de Navidad._**

El reloj marcó las 20:00 hrs, y Ary le dió el último vistazo al maquillaje que me había puesto para la ocasión.

— ¡Lista!— exclamó mi rubia amiga— quedaste más hermosa de lo que eres Tory.

Me levanté de la silla del tocador y me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo que Ary había convocado...

El reflejo que esté me devolvió era el de una chica completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver...

Mi largo cabello castaño caía suelto como en media cola pero con una trenza, un maquillaje sutil que hacía resaltar mis largas pestañas y mis ojos verdes oscuros... El vestido color negro de manga larga, cuello en V, entallaba hasta mi cintura y de ahí hacia abajo caía en volado hasta un poco antes del tobillo, lo único de joyería que acompaña al vestido son unos pequeños aretes en forma de mariposa con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

— Oye si ese estúpido de Weasley no babea hoy por tí, es porque seguro le faltan neuronas— la voz de Ary me hizo salir de mi escrutinio.

— Ya sabes que yo no aspiró a que él me vea como algo más que su amiga— dije apesumbrada— además su pareja para el baile es Hermione Granger, seguro ella lucirá también muy bonita— comenté encogiendome de hombros.

— Ya no pienses en eso, no quiero que ese tonto de Weasley te arruine la noche, vamos bajemos que seguro nuestros acompañantes nos esperan.

Asentí y ambas salimos de la habitación.

Cuando ví bajar de su habitación a Hermione fue como ver a un ángel, se veía tan hermosa y tierna con ese vestido blanco de tirantes anchos que se entallaba perfectamente a su figura, su cabello castaño lo llevaba sujeto en un moño y unos cuantos rizos sueltos, un maquillaje muy sencillo y sus labios en color rosa se veían suaves y apetecibles...

— Señorita Granger, buenas noches— salude y ella lanzó una risa.

— Señor Weasley, buenas noches— me siguió el juego, le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos rumbo al Gran Comedor donde sería la cena y luego el baile de Navidad.

Traspasamos la gran puerta adornada por guirnaldas con flores de distintos colores, del techo caía nieve y velas blancas flotaban por todo el lugar iluminando la estancia.

Las cuatro meses fueron reemplazadas por mesas redondas con manteles color dorado.

Harry nos hizo una señal con la mano en una de las mesas del fondo, él ya estaba con su pareja, Pansy Parkinson. Al principio me sorprendió mucho que ellos fueran pareja, sin embargo, la chica aunque a veces es sarcástica y de carácter fuerte, se le nota que está locamente enamorada de mi amigo.

Llegamos donde los tortolitos estaban, saludamos y Hermy tomó asiento al lado de Parkinson y yo al lado de ella frente a Harry. Aún quedaban dos asientos vacíos.

Desde donde estaba sentado tenía una vista general de todo el Gran Comedor, especialmente de la entrada, mis ojos comenzaron sin evitarlo a buscarla...

Unos días antes del Baile no quiso decirme con quien vendría y eso me molestó porque no quería que ningún imbécil fuera su acompañante. El Gran Comedor casi estaba lleno y ella no aparecía.

En mi campo de visión apareció su amiga Aryana y dirigí mi vista detrás de ella pero nada, la chica rubia se dirigió a una mesa muy cerca de la puerta donde otra pareja estaba sentada.

Minutos después, Astoria Greengrass hacía su entrada radiante, hermosa y del brazo del imbécil más grande que puede haber en todo Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

Tomaron asiento en la misma mesa donde la amiga de ella estaba, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un efímero momento...

*** * ***

Cuando Draco me notificó que él sería mi pareja, supe que no me estaba preguntando ni que yo estaba para poner alguna réplica. Así que aceptando de "buena manera" su petición, compré el vestido y las sandalias.

Sin embargo, no se lo dije a Ron, sabía bien cual sería su reacción y quería evitar cualquier pelea que se pudiera desatar entre nosotros o peor que por eso se acabará nuestra amistad.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor estaba muy nerviosa, sobretodo por verlo a él, y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron por un momento, ví que estaba sorprendido y enojado...

El director dió la bienvenida al banquete y la comida apareció en cada una de las mesas. Luego del postre las mesas desaparecieron quedando sólo las sillas.

Una banda comenzó a tocar el vals que inauguraba el baile. La mayoría de las parejas se situaron en la pista y comenzaron a danzar al compás de la música.

Una de las tantas parejas era Ron con Hermione Granger que lucía muy bonita con ese vestido blanco... Y él, se veía tan guapo con su traje de gala, pantalón zapatillas y saco negro, una camisa blanca y pajarita negra, la capa se la había quitado y dejado sobre la silla.

Cuando las Brujas de Macbeth entraron a escena tocando música más moderna, todos los presentes bailaban y gritaban como locos.

En una de las esquinas una barra donde servían cerveza de mantequilla, vino de elfo y jugo de calabaza. Draco se había perdido luego del vals alegando que iría al baño.

Lancé un suspiro y decidí salir a los jardines del castillo a tomar un poco de aire, me sentía un tanto asfixiada ahí dentro.

Afuera el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la luna me sonreía desde su lugar. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el suelo, camine por un rato hasta llegar a la orilla del Lago Negro y tomé asiento en un viejo tronco que había por ahí...

Unos minutos después, mi pelirrojo amigo se sentaba junto a mí.

— Hola Tory...— saludo— te ves muy hermosa hoy.

— Gracias...— contesté y sentí mis mejillas arder— Mmm tú también te ves muy guapo...— dije temerosa pero él me regaló una media sonrisa que lo hizo ver más guapo.

— Así que tú pareja es el hurón oxigenado— dijo en tono molesto— no me imaginé que ese te pidiera ser tú acompañante.

— No es como si tuviera otra opción— dije encogiendome de hombros, su mirada azul se volvió hacía mí.

Ya no podía seguir sosteniendo su mirada y por eso la aparte yo, no quería que mis ojos me delataran ante él. Hubiera querido que en ese momento me dijera yo te quería invitar, yo era tu opción y sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación, ni siquiera lo había imaginado antes...

Primero fue un roce de nuestros labios que hizo que cada vello de mi piel se erizara... Mis manos se movieron solas hacía su cuello de donde lo tomé y profundice el beso...

Un beso con el que había soñado desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por él. Sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura acercándome si es posible más a él.

Su perfume embriago mis sentidos y nublo mi mente de cualquier raciocinio... Mi cuerpo sólo podía ser capaz de sentir cada sensación que sus labios provocaban, haciendo que el corazón latiera frenético...

Mis pulmones ardieron por falta de aire y poco a poco nuestros labios se separaron... Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que sólo era un sueño, pero la tierna caricia en mi mejilla me indicó que era real...

Esa noche Ronald Weasley descubrió que sentía algo más que sólo amistad por Astoria Greengrass y en ese beso supo que ella también sentía algo por él...

Y tuvo miedo. Miedo de herir ese corazón tan noble y puro, porque esa noche también descubrió que su mente y su corazón estaba dividido y ocupado por dos personas tan distintas pero especiales en su forma de ser...

Si tan sólo hubieran echado un vistazo al árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos, se hubieran percatado de la pareja que usaba las sombras como aliadas para desatar el amor que guardaban como el más valioso secreto...


	2. Amantes

**Septiembre de 1997.**

Ese beso significó un antes y un después en lo que a nuestra relación respecta. Lo que resto del año escolar pasado, ese lugar en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido fue testigo de muchos besos más, caricias sutiles y palabras de amor...

No podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era, porque él correspondía mis sentimientos, el corazón me latía como un loco sólo con verlo, cada vello de mi piel se erizaba cuando el me tocaba...

Sus labios me hacían estremecer de emoción cada vez que tocaban los míos, me sentía amada, completa, al estar junto a él...

Este sería mi sexto año y para él su último año aquí en Hogwarts, y aprovecharía al máximo este corto tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos.

Luego de la cena, nos veríamos en la Torre de Astronomía, estaba muy ansiosa por verlo frente a frente, pues en las vacaciones sólo pudimos mandarnos cartas...

— Ary, necesitó que me cubras— le hablé en voz baja a mi amiga— me veré con Ron en la Torre de Astronomía.

— Oye tendré que cobrarte por estar cubriendote— dijo seria— pero como te quiero tanto lo hago de a gratis— habló antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

— Gracias y yo también te quiero— le dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras me levantaba.

Caminé al lugar de nuestro encuentro, subí las escaleras y me recosté en la barandilla a esperar la llegada del pelirrojo.

— Hola hermosa...— su voz me sobresaltó y casi grito.

— Hola, me asustaste tonto— le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

Sin decir nada más, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, que transmitía cuanto nos habíamos extrañado.

— Te extrañé mucho— comento cuando nos separamos.

— Yo también te extrañé— y lo abracé aspirando su aroma y sintiéndome nuevamente completa.

*** ***

Este será mi último año en Hogwarts. Durante las vacaciones intercambie cartas con Astoria, admito que cuando estoy con ella me siento una persona diferente.

Ella es tan dulce, cariñosa y está enamorada de mí. Sus besos son una delicia, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me provoca sensaciones por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en vacaciones Hermione pasó en la Madriguera pues sus padres fueron de viaje a Italia y le permitieron quedarse con nosotros...

Esos días, conversamos y pasamos tiempo juntos. Cuando ella no lo notaba me quedaba embobado observándola, su piel se veía bronceada y suave, sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol cuando se sentaba a leer bajo el roble que hay en el patio trasero de la casa...

Hubieron varios roces entre ambos y cuando eso pasaba, mi corazón saltaba emocionado y en el estómago sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan.

No sé qué pensar o qué hacer con respecto a lo que siento por Astoria, nunca le he pedido ser mi novia pero aquella noche en que la ví del brazo del hurón oxigenado la rabia y los celos se apoderaron de todo mi ser...

Y cada vez que recuerdo que ella está comprometida con él, me dan ganas de lanzarle un crucio. No concibo la idea de ver a la dulce y hermosa Astoria Greengrass con otro hombre...

*** ***

El año escolar iba pasando con normalidad, deberes, exámenes, encuentros furtivos por parte del pelirrojo y la castaña...

Hermione Granger comenzó a notar que su pelirrojo amigo se desaparecía cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre, angustiada porque él tuviera algún amorío con alguien trato de investigar en dónde se metía cuando no estaba con ella y Harry...

Porque sí, la castaña de ojos marrones estaba enamorada de su amigo desde cuarto año, y aunque no era lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle de sus sentimientos no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Ron tuviera una relación.

En una de sus tantas búsquedas por el castillo, escucho una conversación...

— No, Daphne, no estoy de acuerdo con ese maldito contrato matrimonial, me niego a contraer matrimonio con tu hermana— vocifero el rubio.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Estamos en bancarrota, no tenemos ni un Knut en nuestra cuenta de Gringotts, todo se ha ido por los malos manejos de mi padre— dijo casi sollozando la chica.

La Gryffindor dió la vuelta pues no era de su incumbencia esa conversación entre los dos Slytherin. Suspirando vió su reloj y se dió cuenta que si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde a su clase de Runas Antiguas.

Apresurando su paso dobló una esquina y chocó contra alguien un poco más baja que ella.

— Disculpa, no veía por donde iba...— dijo la chica.

— No te preocupes— comento Hermione, notando que se trataba de una Slytherin.

La chica asintió regalandole una sonrisa amable a la leona, siguió su camino y se perdió de su vista.

*** ***

— Ron, ¿por qué debo taparme los ojos?— pregunté ansiosa por saber de qué trataba la sorpresa de la que me habló.

— Ten paciencia, ya casi llegamos— comento el pelirrojo riendo— llegamos...— anuncio al tiempo en que quitaba la venda que llevaba sobre los ojos.

Parpadee para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, y lo que ví me hizo sonreír como nunca... Una bonita manta de cuadros rojos y verdes estaba sobre el césped, una canasta llena de comida...

— Hoy se cumple un año de nuestro primer encuentro en este lugar— habló cerca de mi oído mientras un brazo se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura.

— Es un hermoso detalle, gracias— dije tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

Estaba muy contenta por esta linda sorpresa. Procedimos a sentarnos sobre la manta, uno junto al otro, Ron sirvió los sándwichs y el jugo de calabaza, luego sacó el postre, una deliciosa torta de chocolate con fresas, mi favorita...

— Mi madre preparó la torta— comento y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— ¿En serio? ¡Está deliciosa!— le dije al momento de dar el primer bocado.

Su rostro reflejó una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por el cumplido hacia su madre... Pero en verdad la señora es una muy buena cocinera.

Lo que resto de la tarde la pasamos en nuestro lugar secreto, comiendo, conversando, con un beso por aquí y una caricia por allá... Fue un momento muy especial junto a él, olvidé cualquier preocupación que tuviera, olvidé que estoy comprometida, olvidé a todo el mundo porque en ese momento sólo éramos él y yo...

*****

**Diciembre de 1997.**

¿Dónde demonios estará metida Astoria?

Llevaba casi media hora buscándola, para informarle sobre la carta que envió Narcissa. Dí la vuelta en una esquina y divise la melena rubia de su amiga...

— ¡Aryana!— grité para que no se me perdiera de vista.

Ella volteó y se detuvo al ver que era yo. Trote hasta donde estaba y procedí a preguntar por mí hermana.

— ¿Has visto a Tory?

— No, ella tenía la hora libre, la veré ahora en Herbología— contestó.

— Si, lo sé, pero en horas libres ella está en la biblioteca o en la sala común, y no la encontré en ninguno de esos lugares— dije pensativa.

Ví como ella de tensaba y se me hizo una reacción muy sospechosa.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde pueda estar?— pregunté entre cerrando los ojos.

— Mmm pues la verdad es que no, aunque tal vez esté a la orilla del Lago Negro, a veces va allí para leer— comento encogiéndose de hombros pero sin hacer contacto visual.

Estoy casi segura de que algo esconde y lo averiguare.

— Está bien, gracias...— me dí la vuelta dirigiendo mis pasos hacía las afueras del castillo.

Si le tocaba Herbología y estaba a orillas del Lago Negro debía pasar por el sendero de piedra que va del Lago al invernadero 3...

Al ser la última hora, no habían muchos alumnos en las afueras, muchos estaban en clases y otros en las salas comunes esperando la hora de la cena.

Al divisar el sendero de piedra apresure mi paso para poder alcanzar a Astoria, si es que pasaba por ahí. A unos metros en mi campo de visión apareció una pareja que iba de la mano...

El chico era alto, de piel blanca y cabello rojo, Weasley, sólo él tiene ese color de cabello tan llamativo y la chica era de estatura baja, cabello castaño largo... ¡Mierda!

Me escondí trás unos arbustos y agudice mi oído para escuchar lo que decían...

— ¿Nos veremos esta noche en la Torre de Astronomía?— preguntó Astoria.

— Claro que sí preciosa— contestó Weasley mientras ponía un mechón de cabello trás su oreja.

— Bien, ya me voy, seguro Ary está con los nervios de punta porque no he llegado.

Ella se puso de puntillas y depósito un beso en los labios del Gryffindor, que la tomó de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Cuando se apartaron mi hermana tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa boba.

Salió corriendo rumbo al invernadero y Weasley se quedó de pie con cara de imbécil, embelesado observando a Astoria alejarse...

Cerré los ojos y me golpeé la frente, mi hermana tiene una relación con la comadreja y sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta que ambos están enamorados.

— Daph, ¿no irás a cenar?— preguntó Pansy antes de salir de la habitación.

— No, la verdad no tengo apetito.

— Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Esperé unos minutos para salir de la habitación sin ser vista por alguno que estuviera rondando en la sala común. Debía hacer algo para detener esta locura que está cometiendo Astoria, nuestro futuro económico depende de ella y el enlace matrimonial con Draco.

Suena egoísta de mi parte hacer algo en contra de la felicidad de mi hermana pero sino se lleva a cabo ese matrimonio quedaremos en la calle, sin un sólo galeón y con nuestra madre enferma...

Me escondí detrás de un pilar cerca del pasillo que lleva a las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía y esperé a que apareciera Astoria.

Unos minutos más tarde, escuché los pasos de alguien, me pegué más a la pared para no ser vista por la persona que se aproximaba.

Weasley pasó sin percatarse de mi presencia, iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguro mi hermana no tarda en aparecer también.

*****

Ví como Ron se levantaba de su mesa y se despedía de sus amigos, mientras yo terminaba el postre dándole así un margen de tiempo y nadie sospechara nada.

— Oye, ¿te verás hoy con tu pelirrojo?— preguntó Ary en tono bajo.

— Sí, en el lugar de siempre— respondí extrañada por su pregunta.

— Ten cuidado Tory, hoy tu hermana anduvo buscándote, no vaya ser y comience a sospechar algo.

— Claro, tendré cuidado, no te preocupes— la tranquilice— y ya me voy, así no llegó tarde a la sala común— me despedí de Ary y salí de el Gran Comedor rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía.

Doble la esquina que daba al pasillo donde comienzan las escaleras de la Torre, iba caminando tranquila cuando de pronto sentí que una mano me jalaba haciendo detener mi marcha...

— ¿A dónde vas Astoria?— preguntó una voz que yo conocía perfectamente.

Me soltó y quede frente a una Daphne con cara molesta esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

— Voy a la Torre de Astronomía, a veces antes de acostarme voy allá a tomar aire— dije lo más tranquila que pude.

— No te atrevas a mentirme, Astoria, sé que vas a verte con la comadreja de Weasley— abrí los ojos sorprendida— ¿cómo es posible que tengas un amorío con ese? Tú estás comprometida con Draco.

— Comprometida con un hombre que no amo...— dije bajito tratando de no llorar— y sé muy bien que él tampoco me ama, nos están obligando a hacer algo que ninguno de los dos quiere— dije dolida.

— Pues te guste o no tendrás que hacerlo, de ese matrimonio depende nuestro futuro...— y eso qué significa— estamos en la ruina, no tenemos un sólo galeón, nuestro padre mal gasto lo poco que teníamos, si te casas con Draco podremos recuperarnos y seguir con el tratamiento médico que necesita mamá.

¿Estamos en bancarrota? No, eso no puede ser posible... ¡Por Merlín! Sin ese tratamiento mi madre puede morir...

Llevé una mano a mi boca para silenciar el sollozo que escapó de mi garganta, las lágrimas por fin descendieron en un camino salado por mis mejillas..

— Sé que lo amas, hermanita, pero por el bien de nuestra madre, debes terminar cualquier relación con él...— volví mi vista empañada por las lágrimas hacía mí hermana.

¿Terminar con Ron? Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— No, Daph, no me pidas eso por favor...— suplique.

— Tienes que hacerlo Tory, sino más adelante será mucho más difícil, además la boda se realizará en cuanto Draco terminé su último año, tú podrás volver a terminar tus estudios pero ya como la señora Malfoy...

Cerré los ojos resignada, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podrá detener esa boda. Tengo que unir mi vida a la de un hombre que no amo ni amaré para asegurar nuestro futuro y la vida de mi madre.

— Bien, se lo diré cómo y cuándo yo crea conveniente— dije tajante.

Con un hechizo limpie las lágrimas y cualquier signo que pudiera decir que estuve llorando, procedí a retomar mi camino hacía la Torre...

*****

Esa noche Astoria Greengrass actuó como una verdadera serpiente, lució una perfecta máscara que escondía todo lo que por dentro la carcomía... La infelicidad, la resignación y las lágrimas.

Esa noche se entregó en cuerpo y alma al único hombre que amaría hasta el último aliento de su vida... Ronald Weasley ajeno a todo el conflicto interno que sufría la chica, tomó de ella su tesoro más preciado, sus jadeos, sus palabras entrecortadas por la pasión y el amor que cada uno desprendía...

Esa noche fueron amantes que escondidos entre las sombras se amaron, uno sabiendo que sería la primera y la última vez; el otro anhelando que ese momento se repitiera porque en ese preciso momento Ronald Weasley tuvo la certeza que quien ocupaba su alma y su corazón era la castaña de ojos verdes...

*****

**Junio de 1998.**

En unos días sería la ceremonia de graduación, estaba muy contento, emocionado por comenzar la carrera de Auror, me esforzaré al máximo para convertirme en el mejor y poder tener un buen futuro que ofrecerle a Astoria...

La amó, estoy seguro de eso, y aunque sé que aún existe ese dichoso contrato matrimonial, estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella, por mi Tory...

El picoteo en la ventana me saco de mis cavilaciones, me levanté de la cama, abrí y la pequeña lechuza blanca depósito un sobre blanco con mi nombre en el, sobre mi mano, emprendiendo su vuelo de inmediato sin esperar respuesta...

Abrí el sobre y saqué la hoja de pergamino, era de Astoria, lo supe por su estilizada caligrafía.

Conforme fui leyendo esas palabras, mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas y cuando llegué a la última oración, las lágrimas por fin brotaron... Saladas, frías y dolorosas.

Cada palabra que esa carta contenía fue un puñal clavandose en mi pecho. Cerré mi mano en un puño arrugando la carta y lancé un gruñido de enfado, había jugado conmigo, me había hecho creer que me amaba...

Al mes siguiente el diario _El Profeta_, anunciaba en primera plana el enlace matrimonial entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass para el día 24 de Julio de 1998...


	3. Fragmentos de un amor

**01 de Septiembre de 2017.**

Volver a King's Croos me llenó la mente de muchos recuerdos de cuando era un niño. La estación estaba llena de personas que iban y venían, debías ir con cuidado esquivando los carritos para transportar maletas.

Yo debía apresurar el paso sino llegaría tarde.

Cuando por fin divise mi objetivo, crucé rápidamente la barrera, había llegado 15 minutos antes de que el tren partiera.

Mi siguiente objetivo; buscar la inconfundible cabellera roja, la misma que yo poseía...

— ¡Papá!...— su grito se escuchó por sobre el barullo de personas.

Volví mi vista hacía ella, mi pequeña Rose, hoy parte a Hogwarts para comenzar sus estudios. Es una niña de piel blanca, ojos azules y aunque su cabello es rojo posee esos rizos tan rebeldes como los de su madre...

Luego de casi un año de ser novios Hermione y yo nos casamos. Y unos cuatro meses después nos dieron la noticia de que seríamos padres.

Rose es mi mundo, mi alegría y la razón de seguir adelante.

Dirijo mis pasos hacía donde está ella y su madre. Mi pequeña se lanza a darme un gran abrazo y yo le doy un beso en la coronilla. La extrañé mucho. Tenía una semana sin verla.

— Pensé que no alcanzarías a verme— comenta Rose.

— Te prometí estar aquí a como fuera, además la misión que nos encomendaron ya está hecha y pudimos volver antes.

— Me alegro que hayas podido venir papi, ¿y tío Harry?— preguntó.

— Por ahí viene, mira...— respondí señalando adelante donde Harry y su familia venían.

Mi amigo se casó con la pelinegra y hasta el momento llevan tres hijos. James, Albus y Lily. Él es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores y yo soy el segundo al mando.

Los Potter Parkinson se acercan donde estamos y nos saludan. Rose y Albus al ser de la misma edad se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde muy pequeños, son inseparables, se cuidan el uno al otro y aunque queden en diferentes casas seguirán siendo amigos...

Los chicos comienzan a subir sus baúles al tren, Pansy advierte a James de no meterse en problemas, Lily tiene la carita triste pues ella quiere ir con sus hermanos a Hogwarts y Albus plática con Rose.

— Mira quienes están ahí...— susurra Harry.

Vuelvo mi vista y me encuentro con la imagen de Astoria Greengrass despidiendo a su hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

No puedo negar que aún la amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo. Cuando comencé mi relación con Hermione me dí cuenta que mi amiga estaba verdaderamente enamorada de mí, y yo lo estuve de ella desde tercer año pero la castaña de ojos verdes me enamoró con su ternura y su buen corazón.

Me sentía una completa basura al usar a Hermy como un distractor, sólo ella era capaz de sacarme de la mente a Astoria, ella era la única que aliviaba mis heridas. No me importó la culpa que sentía al querer dejar de amar a la Slytherin con la Gryffindor...

— Ella aún te ama...— la soñadora voz de Luna logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?— pregunté, pues Luna desde que supo la relación que tuve con Astoria me dice lo mismo.

Yo siempre cambiaba de tema cuando eso pasaba, hasta hoy me atrevo a preguntar cómo es posible que ella lo sepa, aunque siendo Luna no me extrañaría escuchar que algún animalejo de esos que sólo ella ve, se lo haya dicho...

— Porque aún tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos, el mismo de aquella vez en que se besaron a la orilla del Lago Negro— contestó en ese tono de es algo obvio.

— ¿Tú nos viste esa vez del Baile de Navidad?

— No eras el único que escondía un amor Ronald, y te aseguro que ella aún te ama, lo sé por una fuente muy cercana...— sin tiempo a poder decir nada la rubia se alejó hacía donde estaban su esposo, Theodore Nott y sus hijos, Pandora, Lyssander y Lorcan.

El tren pito anunciando su pronta partida, me acerqué a Rose para darle un beso y un abrazo.

— Cuídate y estudia mucho mi princesa.

— Claro que sí papi, te escribiré cada semana, y tú cuídate mucho cuando vayas a las misiones— volvió a darme un abrazo y con una sonrisa en los labios subió al tren.

*** * ***

— Cuídate Scorpius, no hagas muchas travesuras por favor— le dije a mi pequeño mientras le daba un abrazo.

— Sí, mamá no te preocupes me portaré bien.

— Tú madre tiene razón, diviértete pero concéntrate en los estudios, no quiero malas calificaciones— comentó Draco.

A pesar de haber sido un matrimonio arreglado, hemos llevado una muy buena relación. Él sabe perfectamente que nunca lo he amado, mi cariño es de una amiga y estoy muy agradecida con él por haber ayudado a mi familia a recuperarse económicamente.

Escribir aquella carta para Ron fue muy difícil, y darme cuenta de su matrimonio con Hermione Granger fue una daga que se clavó en mi corazón que aún está aquí, doliendo y recordandome que él ya no es mío...

Tuve que esforzarme en controlar mis deseos de verle, de querer lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que aún lo amo.

— Deberías hablar con él...— regaño el rubio.

— Ya no hay tiempo— dije negando con la cabeza— yo le hice creer que había jugado con él, jamás me perdonará por eso.

— Eso no lo puedes asegurar, habla con él, nunca es tarde, mírame a mí, encontré quien soportará mi carácter— dijo con una media sonrisa.

— No lo sé, si él aún me amará ya me hubiera buscado, desde hace tres años que está divorciado, y nunca he visto algún indicio de que quiera acercarse a mí.

— ¡Por Merlín! Mujer es de Weasley de quien hablamos, no es más idiota porque no puede— lo volví a ver con mala cara y le dí un golpe en el brazo— oye eso dolió, le diré a mi esposa que me estás maltratando...

— ¿Quién te maltrata?— la voz de la nueva esposa de Draco junto a una risa se escuchó a nuestras espaldas.

Irónicamente la mujer que soporta el carácter y las estupideces de Draco es Hermione Granger... Hace tres años yo también me divorcié en buenos términos con mi rubio amigo, lo único que tendríamos en común era nuestro hijo y por el bienestar de él fue que nos separamos, pues en la Gryffindor encontró a su verdadero amor...

Fue una promesa que yo misma le hice; si encontraba al verdadero amor, nos separaríamos y sería libre de vivir su amor.

— No le hagas caso Hermione, ya sabes que él es bien dramático, yo me voy que tengo trabajo que hacer— me despedí de ambos y tomé rumbo a San Mungo.

*** ***

_Querido papá:_

_¡He quedado en Gryffindor!_

_Estoy muy contenta de haber quedado en la casa a la perteneciste tú, mamá, tío Harry y toda nuestra familia._

_El castillo es enorme, tan espectacular y estoy segura que me la pasaré muy bien aquí._

_Y adivina ya tengo una amiga su nombre es Lucy es muy amable. Albus quedó en Slytherin pero lo veré muy seguido pues casi todas las clases las llevamos juntos._

_Te quiero mucho papi, cuídate y hasta la próxima semana._

_\- R.W_

Con una sonrisa dobló la hoja de pergamino que Rose me envió. Me siento tan orgulloso de ella, sé que será una alumna sobresaliente igual que su madre.

Tomó una hoja de mi escritorio y escribo una respuesta para mi pequeña.

Una vez hecha la sujeto a la pata de July la lechuza gris de mi hija. El ave alza el vuelo y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

Terminó mi té y procedo a meterme a la cama, me siento muy cansado. El sueño llega poco a poco y mi último pensamiento, como siempre va dirigido a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

*** ***

— No crees que deberíamos hacer algo para que se junten— le comento a Draco.

— No lo sé, amor, estoy seguro de que Astoria aún lo ama, y sabes el porqué de la dichosa carta, pero Weasley no sabe nada...— mi rubio lanzó un suspiro.

Me acerqué a él, que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada al respaldo de la cama.

— Lo sé, pero si los juntamos ella podrá contarle la verdad, Ronald aún la ama también, él mismo me lo confesó.

— Habrá que buscar la manera de que hablen, le pediremos ayuda a nuestros amigos, y que por fin esos dos dejen de ser tan tercos y estén juntos, ahora a dormir señora Malfoy— me dió un beso y nos acomodamos para dormir.

**Dos semanas después...**

— Oye Weasley, pronto será mi aniversario de bodas y quería tú ayuda para buscar un regalo a Ginny...— comentó Zabini mientras almorzabamos en el cuartel de aurores.

— Mmm sí claro...— dijo extrañado— ¿no crees que sería mejor si le pides ayuda a Pansy, Hermione, Daphne o Luna? Digo yo no soy tan bueno en esas cosas.

— No, porque tú lo conoces más que esas cuatro, además estoy seguro que esas chismosas le dirían lo que es el regalo.

— Está bien...— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Ya una parte del plan estaba hecha. Sólo falta que Pansy le "pida ayuda" a Astoria con la organización de una fiesta para Ginny que Zabini quiere hacerle.

La castaña además de ser medimaga tiene una empresa que se encarga de organizar eventos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Una vez terminamos de almorzar nos dirigimos a Castle Combe para rastrear a un vendedor ilegal de criaturas mágicas.

*** ***

— Hola Pans, disculpa la tardanza, hoy llegaron muchos pacientes— saludo Tory cuando llegó al café donde la había citado.

— No te preocupes, no tengo esperando mucho— le tranquilice— te cité porque Blaise quiere hacer una fiesta en celebración de su aniversario de bodas.

— Que bien, yo encantada de ayudar— comentó mientras sacaba de su bolso una agenda— ¿y qué tiene pensado hacer? ¿una fiesta interior o exterior? ¿cuántos invitados serán?

— Mujer, calma, yo te daré todos los pormenores de la fiesta, porque ya sabemos que Blaise es un poco idiota.

Ambas reímos y lo que resta de la tarde le indicó cómo será la fiesta, mientras ella apunta todo en su agenda.

La segunda parte del plan ya está hecha.

**Dos semanas después...**

Hoy por la tarde es la fiesta de aniversario de Blaise y Ginny, será una bonita recepción en su mansión y una sorpresa por parte del moreno pues su esposa no sabe nada.

Yo estoy invitada pero una hora antes debo ir y ver que todo esté en orden y listo para la celebración. Me levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha y luego desayunar.

Tomó un poco de cereales sabor a chocolate, extraño desayunar con mi pequeño Scorpius, ambos somos adictos a estos cereales.

Terminó el desayuno, tomó un libro y unas hojas de pergamino para escribirle una carta a Scorpius. Luego de enviar la carta me sumerjo en la lectura.

El picoteo en la ventana me hace despertar, me quedé dormida con el libro en mi regazo. Seguro es la respuesta de Scorp a mi carta. Abro la ventana y la lechuza blanca deja el sobre en mi mano y alza su vuelo rápidamente.

_Tory, necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible, hubo un pequeño inconveniente con el banquete..._

_\- P.P_

Sólo espero no sea nada grave, me apuro a arreglarme y salir de inmediato hacía la mansión Zabini-Weasley.

Una vez llegó a mi destino, me dirijo a la cocina para ver qué ha pasado. Pansy está dando vueltas de un lado a otro se ve nerviosa.

— He llegado, ¿qué sucede?— ella detiene su andar y voltea a verme.

— Gracias a Merlín, llegaste, ya lo del banquete está resuelto, el problema ahora es que el idiota de Blaise olvidó comprar un regalo para su esposa— explica la pelinegra— él está arriba y no quiere salir de la habitación, por miedo a que Ginny le haga algo sino le da un regalo— Pansy rueda los ojos.

— No te preocupes, iré a hablar con él y yo misma iré a buscar el regalo, aún hay tiempo, la fiesta comienza dentro de hora y media.

— Gracias Tory, eres la mejor, vamos te llevaré hasta donde está el idiota— me guía escaleras arriba y me indica la primera puerta del pasillo.

Abre la puerta y rápidamente me empuja hacía adentro, y desde afuera me grita:

— ¡No saldrán de ahí hasta que hablen! ¡pueden tomarse el tiempo que sea necesario!

¿De qué demonios habla Pansy?

¿Con quién se supone que debo hablar?

— Hola Tory...— cuando escucho esa voz siento que el cuerpo se me ha paralizado completamente.

*** ***

— Yo aún te amo Ron...— dijo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Me acerqué a ella y con mi mano levanté suavemente su cabeza para quedar frente a frente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas y sus mejillas tenían ese tono rojizo que la hacía ver tierna.

— Yo también te amo, en todo este tiempo nunca dejé de sentir este amor, intente odiarte por esa carta pero no pude— mi voz salió casi en un susurro— te amo y sé perfectamente que lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida— y sin agregar nada más me acerqué a ella y le dí un beso.

Nuestros labios se reconocieron al instante, su sabor, su calidez, su aroma, me embriago. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, fue como volver a la vida...

Por falta de oxígeno nos separamos, abrí los ojos y me dediqué a observarla, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados...

— Dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que lo que acabo de sentir es real— dijo abrazándose a mí— tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que nada es real, que es otro de mis sueños, que no estás aquí— su voz salió entrecortada por los sollozos.

— Calma, pequeña, yo estoy aquí y si tú quieres, jamás me alejaré de tí— me abrazo más fuerte— quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo...— fue lo único que necesite escuchar para estar completamente feliz.

**24 de Junio de 2024.**

**Baile de Graduación.**

— Y como el mejor promedio en calificaciones de la casa de Gryffindor, Rose Weasley Granger— los aplausos resonaron por toda la estancia y mi pequeña pelirroja subió al estrado con una enorme sonrisa.

Y yo no podía sentirme más orgulloso por ella, mi princesa hoy culmina una etapa de su vida que le dejó grandes alegrías y sueños por cumplir.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, nos indican que podemos pasar al Gran Comedor donde será el banquete y la fiesta para los graduados. El lugar está decorado con los estandartes de las cuatro casas, en el centro la pista de baile y a los costados se encuentran las mesas.

— Damos apertura al baile con el vals tradicional, dirigido por nuestros alumnos más destacados— las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y por ellas pasan los cuatro mejores alumnos— un aplauso para las señoritas Rose Weasley y Pandora Nott, los jóvenes Scorpius Malfoy y Terry Parker— se formaron en parejas y la música comenzó a sonar.

Luego de unos minutos, los demás comenzaron a bailar.

— Me concede está pieza señora Weasley...— ella tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Desde aquella vez en que todos nuestros amigos armaran ese plan, Astoria y yo volvimos a estar juntos.

Fue un poco difícil al principio pues no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo Rose y Scorpius el hijo de Tory, sin embargo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y nuestra relación es muy buena.

Todos estos años he sido tan feliz, recuperar a mi castaña y su amor han hecho que mi vida sea mucho mejor. Mi objetivo ha sido hacerla feliz y demostrarle cada día que la amo y que la amaré siempre...

— ¿En qué piensas tanto?— preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

— En lo feliz que soy desde que estamos juntos— ver su sonrisa hace que el corazón se me acelere emocionado, ella es tan bella.

— Yo también soy muy feliz, tú me haces sentir así, con tu presencia, con tu forma de amarme, te amo...— se acercó a mí y depósito un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Fuimos amigos, fuimos amantes, fuimos los fragmentos de un amor que no estaba destinado a ser pero que fue más grande que cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera enfrente...

Ahora esos fragmentos se juntaron para formar un sólo cuerpo, un sólo corazón, una sola alma...

— Rose es una gran bailarina— comentó Tory— tuvo un gran maestro.

— Lo sé, ella salió tan buena bailarina como su padre— ambos reímos— y yo también tuve una gran maestra.

Porque es posible que de esas clases de baile naciera algo más que sólo amistad... Pero eso será contado en otra historia...


End file.
